


Silver & Gold

by AxelTrager



Series: Truth is stranger than fiction [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Identity Swap, M/M, Shadowhunters (TV) Trailer(s) - Malec Promos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelTrager/pseuds/AxelTrager
Summary: Shadowhunters flipped in a way, I'm terrible at descriptions but I hope everyone likes it and I hope this works out. :p It's basically going to be Shadowhunters but I swapped some Downworlders and Shadowhunters... :P
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Truth is stranger than fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something, my writing for a season 4 is not working out so... I decided to try to get this going. Fill free to ask questions :P. I will try to get back to you as fast as I can and publish at least one chapter every few days.

“Same MO as the others, drained completely of blood,” Luke stated, “With tonights, this makes seven.” He joined Ragnor, Magnus, and Raphael in the Ops center. “The hell do they want with blood? It’s vampire territory,” Raphael complained. Ragnor uploaded an image to the screen, “This is our target; Ravener Demon.”

\---

Izzy sighed as she walked over to Alec, “You’re supposed to be having fun it’s a party.” He scoffed, “You missed the part that I stopped celebrating my birthday centuries ago.”

“You could at least make an appearance.”

He wasn’t letting up.

“Kill-joy.”

Izzy returned to the party, dancing on the bar. Alec stayed on the sidelines, he owed it to his sister to at least be there for an hour. Well, she was as close to a sister to him as anything. He conjured a drink despite the hundred eyes, they wouldn't notice and even if they did, they'd hardly remember by tomorrow. Alec was secretly willing for his customers to ask for the assistance of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It'd been a slow uneventful day, he even took up Jace's suggestion of finding a new hobby or job. Even tonight he didn't have a shift at the hospital. He sighed at look at his watch, time moves by too slow. Spotting the demon that entered wasn't at all difficult and neither was its business exchange. Alec left the remains of his drink at the bar and confronted two men. "Apparently, I haven't made it clear that circle members are not welcome here." Tendrils of his magic wrapped around their necks, "I will say this once again, get the hell out of my club."

Glamours active... Magnus and Catarina strolled into Pandemonium. Music was blaring, strobe lights danced around the large room, and mundane gad the place packed. "Heads up," Catarina nodded in the direction of their demon, it was making its way through the crowds up to the VIP room. The second they confronted it the curtains separating the place from the rest of the world were pulled closed. "No time for conversation then?" Magnus joked as more demons joined their target. "And here I was having an uneventful weekend." The two fought as one against the demons leaving just one alive.

"Why are you dealing mundane blood?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"You're out numbered here, you're going to tell me who you're working for."

She smirked, "We can't always get what we want."

Magnus stabbed her with his seraph blade and she disintergrated like the others. "Wh-what the hell was that?!"


	2. The Shadow World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has been taken to the Institute, a mundane. Raphael isn't happy, no change there. What the hell is the Shadow world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL the Legends are True.

"Someone had to have drugged me, slipped something into my drink. I only had a sip."

"A mundane in the Institute?" Raphael questioned. "This should be good."

"He has the sight," Catarina argued

"There's no such thing as new shadowhunters."

"There is now."

Simon spoke up, "What's a shadowhunter; is that like a cult or something?"

Raphael ignored him, "Did you even find out who's buying the blood?"

No reply.

"Great, I'm going to have to report this to the Clave too."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Dial it down a notch, a few notches."

Raphael scoffed and walked away.

"Always the drama queen."

Simon looked around trying to map out an escape attempt.

"Right then, I'm Magnus. This is Catarina."

Simon smiled nervously, "Isn't it Bad Guy 101, don't give out you're real name?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"First time I go outside in a year and I'm kidnapped."

Catarina sighed, "You're not being held hostage. We're trying to figure you out. In our line of work, mundane's only see us if we want them to see us."

"What is this place? Is there a war going on that I don't know about?"

Magnus smirked, "You sure talk a lot. And the answer is yes, it's been going on for years."

"I get it you guys are seriously into cosplay. Unless you're not and I really saw you guys kill someone."

"We didn't kill anyone, it was a shapeshifter demon. It's our job, protecting the human world."

"Demons? That... That's a real thing."

"Demons, Warlocks, Seelies, Vampires... You really don't have a clue."

\---

"Still no sign of the mortal cup. But we found Jocelyn's son."

"A son? She had the child after all."

\---

"What exactly is going on? I go to a party for the first time since my best friend's disappearance... Wait if demons are running around could one of them have taken her?"

"Demons aren't exactly the 'taking' type," Said Catarina.

Magnus waved her off, "And who's missing?"

"My best friend Clary. We've been friends forever and then one day she disappeared without a word.

"Fairchild." Magnus muttered. "You're best friend is Clarisa Fairchild and yet you've never heard of your history?"

"You know her! Is she one of you? Is she in trouble?"

"You really have no idea..." Magnus trailed off.

"His memory's been wiped," Catarina stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion. Simon has kind of taken up Clary's storyline. As this continues I will try to have better explanations. For now, Simon is Jocelyn's son that was given up for adoption, Valintine didn't know he existed until now.


	3. Take it or Leave it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first introduction of Jace, Simon has found out not only he's a shadowhunter but his memories have been altered and his best friend might not be dead.

"That's a thing too? I think I would know if I had some creepy guy hovering over me and pulling memories out of my head."

Catarina smiled, "Actually you wouldn't, especially if it was done by an expert. If the warlock who did it knows what he or she was doing, there's virtually no trace of the magic. Which leaves one possibility." The trio went into another room and multiple images were pulled up. "Alec Lightwood, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He's several hundreds of years old. Alec, however, hardly speaks with anyone."

"Then how do we get him to listen to us?" Simon asked.

"We don't."

"Ah, Ragnor. Pleasant of you to join us," Magnus said.

"I've acquired our bribe, he collects weapons made of pure silver or steel." Ragnor had a case with him, when opened you'd see a Ragim Matrix Takedown Recurve Bow. "Will he take the bait?" Simon wondered. Catarina spoke up, "Only one way to find out. I'll set up the meeting."

\---

"Why haven't we found the warlock?! How is it that my most effective asset is the one that's comatose?"

"Sir, I promise..."

"What? I expect results! There are things that need to be done. Either come back with information or don't come back at all!"

"Yes, sir."

"I will see what you're hiding, Clarisa."

\---

"I have things to do Izzy. Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy relocating other warlocks now that Valentine's on the hunt again."

"It can wait, I'll see what can do while you see to you're supposedly 'crucial' meeting."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it's completely out in the open. It's a rave, the place will be packed."

"Lovely. It's just what I need, being pushed around by ill-mannered mundanes."

Izzy smirked, "Someone needs a coffee."

\---

Magnus, Catarina, Simon, and Ragnor worked through the crowd. "Blend in, weapons ready. Catarina, keep a guard."

She did what Ragnor asked of her and walked away. The others continued towards Alec who was at the bar.

"This better be quick," he sneered.

Magnus hoped it wasn't clear that he was staring.

"So you're the one who..."

Alec cut him off, "I know why you're here, you're Jocelyn's son. I don't have them."

"Wh-"

"I put them with someone else for safekeeping, Fairchild."

Ragnor cursed under his breath.

Suddenly Alec jumped up and threw a dagger across the room which made contact with another shadowhunter. "I believe this concludes our business." He took the case with him and opened a portal. Simon quickly trailed after and caught his wrist, "Wait, how am I going to find her? She's been missing for almost a year." Alec shrugged, "Not my problem, I rather not stick around for more Circle members to show." He pulled out of Simon's grasp and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I have neglected to add Valentine in here. I also wanted to add I'm only swapping a few characters: Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Magnus, Ragnor, and Luke. The Seelie Queen will stay the same. I'm going to make Magnus having been experimented on by Valentine as were Simon and Johnathan. Simon and Johnathan are brothers like how Clary was Johnathan's sister. Magnus has kind of taken Jace's role except Valentine is not going to have the "you're siblings" lie.


	4. The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to square one, Simon's memories are still missing... Alec is being hunted, and Magnus has found himself captivated by the neurotic warlock.

Izzy was confused when Alec portaled in alone, "We need to get everyone out, Valentine's men are coming here." Izzy hurried to round everyone up and Alec opened several portals. With everything set up, Alec went to meet the Circle members head on to hold them off from the other warlocks. "Alec Lightwood, Valentine's been looking for you." Alec scoffed, "If he wants me, he should've come here himself. Maybe buy me dinner."

\---

"Now what?!" Simon complained defeated. "It's not done yet, we can track him," Ragnor retrieved Alec's dagger from the dead circle member as they left. "Magnus."m Ragnor and Magnus held the dagger together with both hands. "What's going on here?" Simon whispered. "Ragnor and Magnus are parabatai, when they track together the signal is much stronger.

"Got him, but he wasn't blocking the track."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Simon asked.

"It's not easy to track a warlock especially when he doesn't want to be found. The fact that we did means something's wrong."

They took off glamoured and weapons at the ready for when they would arrive.

"Alec lives in a warehouse?"

Catarina corrected him, "The place is glamoured and usually heavily warded. The Circle must be here already."

Simon asked if he'd get a weapon.

"Not until you learn to it," Ragnor told him.

\---

"You're magic's strong warlock. Valentine's trying to undo the spell on the Fairchild girl."

Alec smirked, "It's built to last, even when it doesn't."

"Too bad one of you're friend's sold you out. Guess you never really know someone."

Alec scoffed annoyed.

"Ah!"

Alec was confused when his would-be attacker got a dagger to the leg but quickly recovered and used magic to snap the guy's neck.

"Well done," Alec said retrieving the weapon he recognized as his own.

"I'm Magnus, I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Alec," he said with a smile that contradicted his usual demeanor.

"Short for Alexender?"

Alec scoffed, "No one's called me that for centuries."

Ragnor, Catarina, and Simon were next to enter the loft carrying another warlock with them.

Alec turned his attention instantly to healing him. Izzy stared at Alec, he knew that look in her eyes all too well.

"I guess payment is rendered for assistance. I'll help you find the girl."

When the warlock was healed Alec sent him on his way for a new safe haven. 

"I'd hold on to something if I were you. The location's compromised, we're about to move."

It fell like a huge elevator that could move in all four directions.

Once the place was settled and all the future replaced, Alec slumped onto the loveseat.

"If Valentine has Clary it's because he wants something. He knows it was me that gave her a potion that would make her like sleeping beauty. And whether or not he knows I hid your memories with her, it's reasonable to guess he thinks Clary will lead him to the mortal cup." Simon asked how could they find her. "We don't. Valentine's been able to hide for years, you don't just track him down."

"Ok, who the hell is this Valentine guy?!"

"Valentine Morgenstern. A shadowhunter and the leader of the Circle. The Morgenstern named used to be synonymous with virtue, defenders of the accords. Your mother was at his side. When my people came to know him, the Morgenstern name became synonymous with devastation. He was obsessed with ensuring purity of blood. He hated downworlders, he hates us enough to kill us all. He and his followers murdered downworlders on their 'special missions' and the lack of vision of the Clave let it happen."

Simon was staggered at the new information. "Valentine seized the opportunity to accomplish everything he ever wanted. He went after the cup, Jocelyn tried to prevent the uprising... it wasn't for her, the Circle would have won. She hid it just like she had me help hide you. The only other person that would know where it is now..."

"Would be Clary," Magnus said.


	5. Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's growing impatient. He's set up two forsaken attacks in his attempts to get everything he wants.

Jocelyn took a young Simon to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec Lightwood.

"You're not protecting him, you're deceiving him," Alec argued.

"For as long as possible. Only a warlock can do this."

Alec sighed, "It's won't last forever."

\---

"I already gave the name of the warlock. What more do you want?"

"It's very simple; I want her awake. You reverse Clarisa's spell and you'll be free to live your wasteful life."

"That's a lie. Even if I wanted to, I can't. It's not my spell."

"You know more than you say you do. I will get what I want."

\---

"Is there anything we can do to find Clary?!" Simon asked frustrated.

"Don't ask me, I've made it a mission to avoid any matter involving the Circle."

They all heard a phone ringing; Alec sighed and with a snap of his fingers, the phone was in his hands.

"Jace for the last time, I am not your slave. You're not the alpha, you want something done right, make it happen."

There was a pause and Alec's face changed from annoyance to confusion.

"An attack on the wolves? Why?"

\---

Magnus and the others got informed of the attack next and everyone was given their orders. Catarina and Ragnor had to return to the institute and Magnus was supposed to go to the scene so he took Simon with him.

"It's got the characteristics of a forsaken."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Simon wondered.

"When someone puts runes on a human they either die or they go insane. When that happens, you get one of those."

"I assume you're Jace," Magnus wondered.

"This isn't a normal forsaken, it took five of us to take it down. It was more determined, focused."

"Good thing we have an expert pathologist."


	6. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Camille who is the Head of the Institute, -----, and Jace who is a werewolf. Also, the Insitute discovered how the forsaken was able to get through the wards.

Ragnor and Catarina awaited the return of the others. The Clave has been strict since the news of Valentine being alive and a 'new' shadowhunter coming out of the blue. They jumped up an alert when they heard a commotion in the training room. When they got there, Lorenzo Rey was fighting off a forsaken. It shouldn't;t have taken so much work to take it down but it was done. They had another concern now, How could it get past the wards?

When Magnus and Simon returned with the forsaken form the Jade Wolf, Catarina was tasked with examining both of the Forsaken. Camille, the temporary Head of the Institute, was not happy with Simon coming and going from the Institute after all... It was his mother who took the Mortal Cup and not Valentine.

\---

After listening to Camille's complaints, Magnus joined Catarina who sent him an SOS text.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"They have angel blood. This has Valentine all over it. He was experimenting, that's how one was able to get past the wards."

"How the hell would-"

"Wait, that's not it."

Magnus was confused, "What?"

"It's Seelie blood, with angel properties."

\---

Camille along with two other shadowhunters joined Izzy in the ops center.

"Wonderful, I was beginning to thing you didn't receive the fire message."

Izzy smiled, "It seemed like an ergent matter. I know my fair share of those all too well."

"This matter is very sensitive and there are many questions that need answers."

The two shadowhunters moved to behind Izzy, "By order of the clave, I'm placing you under arrest."


	7. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec repairs the wards learn of Izzy's arrest, he's pissed.

"Are the wards solid now? Nothing will get through?" Raphael questioned as Alec worked.

"They won't hold off that Forsaken attack but it will slow them down."

Alec was handed another weapon, a sword, which he closely examined.

"My work will take a while, I expect to be done by the end of the day."

"As long as it gets done, I don't care."

Raphael walked away and Alec snapped the sword away.

"Alexander!" Magnus called after him. Alec just walked away to the hall.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not talking to you."

He continued to work on the wards, Magnus could practically feel the rage on him.

"You're precious clave decided they had the audacity to arrest my sister for conspiring with Valentine. Why the hell would we side with a murderer?!"

Magnus sighed, "Alexander, there's nothing I can do."

"You could've told me."

\---

Izzy was being interrogated in a holding cell by another shadowhunter named Raj.

"Forensics don't lie. Tell me what you know about the blood in the Forsaken."

"Have you considered the blood came from our dead scouts? Scouts sent to _help_ you hunt Valentine. Why would we side with a murderer?"

"You tell me."

Izzy scoffed, anger burned in her eyes.

\---

Alec glared as he watched Izzy being dragged in cuffs, "Jace, I need a favor."

Catarina approached Raj and the others, "You're making a mistake. You can't take her to the Silent Brothers."

"You and I both know Seelies often skirt the truth. If we can prevent another Valentine uprising, this is what needs to be done." Raj muttered to Camille, "Keep an eye on the warlock."

Magnus glared at the snide comment for Alec, "You're no better than Valentine, at least he had the guts to tell the downworlders he wanted them all dead. You're such an asswhole." 


End file.
